Remnant: A Forgotten Power
by Dude429
Summary: Long has the memory of the ancient world been sealed away. Its buried secrets lie dormant. The Eternal War remains in a stalemate between the two sides. Sleeping giants begin to stir in Remnant to end the conflict. Not for the witch nor the wizard, but for a new power altogether. One that has been long forgotten, but shall rise again and bring order to the world.


The Awakening

**5 years before the start of RWBY volume 1**

**Location: Ozpin's office **

**3:00AM**

_Italic "dialogue"_

_O "Qrow, what happened" _Ozpin asked urgently.

Qrow was breathing heavily. His eye contact was sporadic, traumatized from the event

_Q "The bastards, they grabbed us. It was a trap Oz. They set us up, and they, they sacrificed her oz. They sacrificed Summer. They gutted her, cut her damn heart open, in a blasted sacrifice. I'll going to find them, and I'm going to kill them all."_

Ozpin shocked at this sudden turn of hostility, but this wasn't the first time had to deal with such trauma. He too knows the pain of losing a loved one."

_O "Qrow, focus. What happened when they stabbed her?"_

_Q "A silver beam shot out of her, straight to the moon, turning it red. I've seen Luna eclipses before, but the moon has never looked like that. What did they do?"_

_O "I'm not sure. The Opernecki rarely leave the Albtraum wastelands. Little is known about them. They have never traveled anywhere near the kingdoms."_

_Q "I'm going after them."_

_O "Qrow, The Opernecki are reclusive, anyone who investigated them has disappeared and never returned. Besides, I need you here. Raven is gone. I can't lose you too."_

_Q "I don't care. They in league with Salem. I know it. Why else would they do this?"_

_O "No, they aren't"_

_Q "What do you mean?"_

_O "There are several villages that remain in the wasteland. Based off the few eye-witness reports we have, when Grimm attempt to destroy these settlements, the Opernecki appear out of nowhere, kill the creatures, and disappear. Salem is not their master, but that doesn't make them friends."_

_Q "They are enemies Ozpin, we must go after them. People can't be allowed to do this"_

_O "In time perhaps."_

_Q "We need to go after them now while the trail is still fresh"_

_O "Right now, you should go to your teammate Qrow. Tai has just lost another teammate another wife. He needs you Qrow, as do his children, now more than ever. You should not abandon them in petty vengeance and end up just like those who have gone after the Opernecki."_

_Q "I, I, you're right."_

_O "We will discuss this later. Go to them."_

_Q "Yeah. Um, Ok Oz, I will"_

(Call ends)

Ozpin sighs in disappointment at the day's events. Years of planning are gone. Suddenly, the air became colder, dryer, and the glass became smitten with frost.

_N "Hello Oz."_

Ozpin instantly recognized the voice, turned around weapon in hand, ready to deal with the intruder. What stood before him was a long, elongated, skeletal black cloaked figure in shadowy robes. Only small tidbits of his pale white, decaying like skin could be seen. His appeared straight and commanding, hands appearing behind his back, staring straight into the headmaster's eyes. His hood shadowed his face, making it almost impossible to see his face, save for his unnatural balefire colored eyes.

_O "What have you done, Nick?"_

_N "What needed to be done."_

_O "Always the same excuse nick. I suppose attempting to overthrow a kingdom, starting a race war, and now human sacrifices was all necessary."_

_N "I've done a lot worse, but it was necessary."_

_O "Necessary. Turning traitor was necessary?"_

_N "I'm no traitor Ozpin. I can't be a traitor if I was never truly loyal. I have always served another Ozpin. Though you may have removed him from the world in the great war, I will continue to honor my trusted friends' memory, and final wishes to the best of my abilities, until the end of my days."_

_O "That day might be sooner than expected."_

_N "Perhaps, but we both know you won't be the one to kill me."_

_O "Why's that?"_

_N "I am the one holding the Grimm tide at bay. You may loathe me, curse, and wish to kill me; however, doing so will condemn thousands of innocent loves to death, and millions to suffer the consequences should you strike me down. I shall continue to everything and anything in my power to destroy the Grimm and their master."_

Ozpin took a second to pause and lowered his cane.

_O "Go from here."_

Both the individuals turned their backs from each other. The hooded figure looked down to his side, and whispered:

_N "The outcome of this war shall be decided in the next several years Ozma. I assure you, this war will be won, once for all. You shall know peace, and you can finally rest."_

The cloaked figure slipped back into the shadows of the dark and faded away almost instantly. The cold, uneasy feeling is gone. The hairs no longer stand on end. The frost begins to thaw. Humidity returns to the room. Ozpin tilted his head down in disappointment

_O "All you've done is condemned the world to even more chaos and suffering"_

**End Prologue **

**Comments:**

**I've been meaning to get this started for a while. I always felt like the Remnant was too black and white. There is not even complexity in the characters in regard to their morals. This is a world where there are demonic creatures whose entire purpose of life is the killing and suffering of people. There is going to be some hard, difficult choices when it comes to this, and I hope I'm able to tell a story that can show this. I have a very long script planned out with interesting plots, backstories, lore, and other things that I have yet to see here. My timing with chapters will be sporadic because I'm a fulltime student and worker, so I don't have a whole lot of time to devote to writing. Hell, I spent the last year just brainstorming. **

**One thing that I'd like to ask anyone that reads this is feedback on the dialogue. I haven't quite yet decided if I should give descriptive elements to when characters are talking or leave it as vague as possible so that the audience can interpret it in their heads. Comments, reviews, and private messages are all totally fine, and I will take them into account. I may also put in background information at the end of every chapter to give readers a greater understanding of locations, groups, and societies that I create. **


End file.
